leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS312
/ |title_ja=VS レジロック |title_ro=VS Regirock |image=PS312.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=27 |number=312 |location=Battle Pyramid |prev_round=A Dust-Up With Dusclops |next_round=You Need to Chill Out, Regice }} / or Pyramid Adventures (Japanese: VS レジロック VS Regirock or ピラミッドアドベンチャー Pyramid Adventure) is the 312th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Battle Pyramid, continues on his trek through the pitch-black maze. Time has passed since the night he started, and although now on the third set, it is now daybreak. A attacks, but Emerald counters with his 's , defeating it. Upon defeating the Houndoom, Emerald approaches the door, finally completing the third set in the process. Todd Snap congratulates Emerald on his victory, but points out how grueling the Battle Pyramid can be. On the next set, Emerald is startled by a wild , which he defeats with 's . Emerald and Todd point out how scary the place can be, which makes it perfect for a test of bravery. points out how the pyramids were designed to keep intruders and thieves out with traps, which is how the Battle Pyramid is designed as well. Brandon states that the place is designed to question ones bravery while also rewarding them for being able to conquer it. The room Emerald is in gets a little brighter, which he guesses is because he defeated a wild Pokémon. Todd expresses shock to see how Brandon is willing to play fair despite all the humiliation Emerald has brought upon him. However, Todd also points out that despite Brandon wanting the battle to be fair, Emerald will still have to face the Legendary Pokémon he has in his possession: , , and . Back inside the Pyramid, Emerald is forced to run away from a wild with 's . Emerald reveals that although he wanted to use Shadow Ball, the Misdreavus he defeated earlier used to prevent Shedinja from using it again. Emerald reveals that in earlier sets, the Pokémon attempted to paralyze, poison, and burn his team, meaning that the current set is attempting to prevent him from using moves. Although Todd claims that the Battle Pyramid is too tough, Emerald tells him not to worry. Phanpy arrives with several items in its mouth thanks to its Ability, one of which being an Ether. Emerald points out that since he's allowed to pick up any dropped items and store them in his Battle Bag. Todd realizes that Emerald picked Phanpy for item gathering, Alakazam for escaping battles, and Shedinja for energy conservation, as it only has one Hit point, meaning there is no need to heal it. Todd praises Emerald's ability to pick the perfect Pokémon for any situation and believes that he can conquer the . Suddenly, appears and claims that Emerald might be disqualified from the challenge altogether. He apologizes to Todd for interrupting him, but states that he will have to come with him. Todd is taken to the , where , , , and loom over an unconscious . They reveal that someone knocked Noland out and stole all of the rental Pokémon. When Todd asks who could have done such a thing, the Frontier Brains gather around him, causing him to guess that they think it was Emerald. Todd points out how Emerald was at the Battle Pike all day, but Greta counters by stating that he's the only known outsider who doesn't have any Pokémon on hand. The Frontier Brains and Todd get into an argument, but Anabel tells them to be silent. Anabel reveals that Scott has left her with some instructions on what to do. First, the demonstration will go on as planned, as it will cause chaos when they have to explain everything to the press, as well as giving the criminal a chance to attack again. The second instruction is that all Frontier Brains must work together to capture the criminal before the Battle Frontier is officially open to the public. Tucker tells Todd to tell Emerald that he doesn't trust him and tosses him out of the room. Todd wonders how Emerald is doing and Lucy reveals that he has already made it to the final floor of the tenth set. On the top of the Battle Pyramid, Brandon greets Emerald with his three Pokémon standing behind him. Brandon praises Emerald's skill, as well as being shocked at the number of items he gathered along the way. Emerald states that although he is scared to face Brandon's powerful team, he will still win the battle, no matter what. They start their battle, and Brandon sends out Regirock to use . To counter this, Emerald sends out , which surprises Brandon. As Sceptile holds Regirock's arm in place, Emerald has it use to sap away its health. Brandon claims that cheap moves will not work on him and that all he needs to do is knock out Emerald's Sceptile in one attack. With that, he has Regirock blow itself up with a powerful . Major events * continues his Battle Pyramid challenge and reaches the top. * The Frontier Brains and Todd Snap learn of what happened to . * Emerald begins his battle against . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap Pokémon * ( 's; borrowed by ) * ( 's; borrowed by ) * ( 's; borrowed by ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * * * Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the Todd Snap states that , , and are from ancient myths from Johto, instead of Hoenn. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Regirock - Cuộc phiêu lưu ở Kim tự tháp }} de:Kapitel 312 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS312 it:LGA312 zh:PS312